1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an incinerator and in particular to a type capable of producing very high temperature to eliminate practically all pollutants.
2. Prior Art
A search of the prior art has revealed the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,548,203, 3,043,246, 3,563,187, 3,777,676 and Canadian Pat. Nos. 80,959, 486,840, 939,198, 1,071,485, 1,131,027. None of this patents are pertinent and relates to a concept and a structure as hereinafter described.